Jay Meets Bianca
by jannyADDICT99
Summary: Ever since settling down with Manny, Jay has been considered a good guy, but when he meets Degrassi's newest tough girl, Jay's behavior and relationship with Manny is challenged.
1. Chapter 1: Hanging at The Dot

_This story takes places after the boiling point._

_I do not own Degrassi._

Chapter One: Hanging at The Dot.

While sitting at the new and improved Dot, Bianca was reflecting on her first semester at Degrassi. Overall, she decided it was kind of dull and boring. Sure she went to a rocking concert and was caught for under aged drinking, again, but mostly her semester was just hanging with her crew in the infamous ravine.

Looking up at Peter, who always seemed to be working, Bianca asked "Whats a girl gotta do for some fun around here, Blondie?" Bianca knew Peter had been around Degrassi for awhile, so she was hoping he would know of something fun to do rather than sit around at the Dot.

"I don't know, Bianca, don't you usually hang at the ravine?" Peter asked trying to avoid a conversation with Bianca. He was not really interested in conversing with some random girl as he would rather focus on cleaning up the Dot for the night and catching a movie with Sav.

"Come on, I know you've been around here for awhile now. You can't tell me you don't know any cool people for me to hang with tonight."

"Not the kind of people that you hang with." As Peter responded, Jay Hogart walked into the Dot. Bianca had never seen Jay before, and he caught her eye instantly, in a way no one else at Degrassi has.

"Peter, my man, what's up?" Jay greeted Peter with a high five and noticed that Bianca was watching him.

"Not much, Jay, just cleaning up the Dot."

"So, I guess it's too late for me to ask for a burger?" Sitting down at the bar by Bianca, Jay noticed that this girl was still studying him, and it was starting to make Jay a little uncomfortable.

"Nah man, it's cool. Anything for you after helping Studz score a role in a movie." Peter walked to the storage room to open up a new package of burgers for Jay, which left Jay and Bianca the only two left in the diner.

Since Jay noticed this girl checking him out, he decided to start a conversation, so he could at least figure out who she was. He turned to her and started to introduce herself, but she interrupted.

"I'm Bianca if that's what you were wondering. I'm new to Degrassi and already bored of this school." Bianca tried to play it cool and act as if she wasn't interested in Jay.

"I see. I'm Jay. Degrassi alumni, sort of, I kind of got expelled."

"Nice. I'm glad I'm not that much of a loser," Bianca replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny, I'll admit it though. I was a bit of a loser, but I've grown up. Now I can call myself a proud manager at the local garage," Jay retorted with a bit of sarcastic grin.

"Woohoo, good for you, you aren't the biggest loser I've ever met."

"Thank you."

Peter walked out with hamburger meat and started grilling up a burger for Jay. Watching Peter and Jay talk about some movie Peter's band was in, Bianca could not help but admire Jay for his humor and sarcasm. She thought to herself; he was cute and a bad boy. What more could she want?

A few minutes later Jay left the Dot, and it was just Bianca and Peter again.

"So, what can you tell me about Jay?" Bianca asked intrigued by Jay's past.

"Well, he used to be a jerk I guess, but I didn't really know him back then. Now, he is just some cool guy that hangs around town and works at Tony's garage."

"Interesting, does he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, they're practically married."

"Who?" Bianca asked a little disappointed.

"Manny Santos. She was in a movie with me, Mewsical High, and she pretty much turned Jay into the guy we all know and love now."

"So basically, he's whipped. Could've guessed that when he told me he grew up. I'm heading out, later Blondie," Bianca headed out the Dot with Jay in mind and determination to turn him back to his old ways, which she considered fun ways.

"Later Bianca," Peter rolled his eyes in relief that Bianca left and continued to clean up the Dot.


	2. Chapter 2: An Oil Change

**A/N: I pretty much have the bulk of this story written, so as long as people are reading and reviewing, I will update frequently.**

Chapter Two: An Oil Change

It was the next day, and Bianca still found herself thinking about Jay. She needed to see him but wasn't sure how she could. Remembering that Jay worked at Tony's garage, she decided it was time for an oil change. Bianca did not care that Jay had a girlfriend; she was intrigued by him and wanted to go after him.

"I'm headin' out," Bianca hollered to her mom even though Bianca knew her mom was too drunk to care.

"Buh-bye, Bee," slurred Bianca's mom.

When Bianca pulled up to the garage, she noticed there was another girl there with Jay. Could this be his girlfriend? Bianca hopped out of her car and walked up to both of them as Jay was looking under the hood of a car, and this girl was watching him.

Tapping Jay's back, Bianca asked, "So, Manager, what do I have to do to get an oil change around here."

Jay turned around and was rather surprised to see Bianca here. "Uhm, just drive your car into the garage, and I'll get on that tomorrow."

Nervous her plan to hang with Jay was not working, Bianca had to think of an excuse to stay. "That sounds great in all, but it doesn't work for me."

"And why not?" Jay asked a little curious to Bianca's motives.

"Because I need my care back tonight for a party down in the ravine."

"Oh, the ravine. I had some good times down there," Jay said sarcastically. "Pull your car in, and I'll work on it as soon as I'm finished up here."

"Thanks." Bianca walked out of the garage thinking about Jay's comment about the ravine. Maybe, if she could get him to go to a party, he would hook up with her.

Back in the garage, Manny asked Jay about Bianca. "Baby, who was that girl?"

"Her name is like Bianca or something. I met her at the Dot yesterday." Jay put his free arm around Manny and kissed her forehead. He was all greasy, but she didn't mind. As long as he was all hers, she was happy.

"Really?" Manny asked. "Glad to see you go on dates without me," Manny said jokingly while pushing on Jay's chest.

"You know it, Dimples," Jay joked back with warm smile.

As Bianca sped into the garage, she watched Jay and Manny and was disgusted by their gestures towards each other.

"Who's the tramp?" Bianca asked while she got out of her orange civic.

Manny rolled her eyes realizing Bianca was quite the smartass.

"Tramp? She's my girlfriend Manny." Jay pulled Manny closer to him as he defended his girlfriend.

"Doesn't mean she's not a tramp, I did some research on you. I'm gonna be an actress, like academy award winning. You can sell this for a million dollars cause I'm gonna famous!" Bianca mocked Manny trying to anger her.

Even though Bianca's mockery of Manny was about a subject touchy to Manny, Manny remained calm and had a quick comeback. "Better than being the new drunk in ravine"

Jay laughed at Manny's comment and then decided to end this between the two girls before the situation became ugly. "Boo, why don't you go wait in the car for me while I work on Bianca's car."

"Don't take too long. I want to spend time with you my last night here." As Manny walked out to Jay's car, he watched her and admired her for her curves in her tight skinny jeans.

"Where's Miss Academy Award Winning Actress heading off to?" Bianca asked walking over to her car.

"Hollywood. She goes every other week to do actual acting."

"Oh, sorry. I was just kidding earlier."

"Whatever, I am going to get the oil, so just sit tight."

Now, Bianca was even surer that she could snatch Jay up with Manny being gone every other week. She just needed a way to get Jay to go to the ravine.

"Your car reminds me of my old, orange civic," Jay yelled out across the garage.

"Is that a good thing?" Bianca asked as Jay walked towards her.

"Yeah, I used to love that car." Jay started working on Bianca's car, and then he realized she did not really need much of an oil change. He hoped that Bianca wasn't just trying to spend time with him because he loved Manny, and nothing would ever change that.

"Jeez, shows how many friends you had. How much is this going to cost me?"

"Normally thirty-five bucks, but since you get a kick out of making a mockery of my girl friend, forty bucks," Jay said as he flashed Bianca a sarcastic smile. Even though Jay thought he was annoying Bianca, she saw this as an opportunity for him to come down to the ravine.

"Too bad, I don't have forty dollars. I only have thirty-five, but if you swing by the ravine tomorrow, I should have enough including a healthy amount of interest." Bianca was hoping that Jay would not be smart enough to see through her plan to get him to come to the ravine.

"Interest, eh? Well, I do need the extra cash, so I'll suck up the fact that I have to see you again and be there."

"Meet me by the van at ten."

"The van? Yeah, right, I'm not an idiot. I'll meet you on the bench, get the money, and leave." Jay was sort of irritated that Bianca would even try to pull that stunt on him. If there was one thing he would never do again, it was hook up with some skank at the ravine.

"Calm down, I was kidding."

"Sure, curly."

Jay finished up the job in about ten minutes while having conversations about the ravine with Bianca. When he was finally done, he cleaned up the garage and went out to his car to spend the rest of the night with his love, Manny.


	3. Chapter 3: Why the Ravine?

**A/N**: **I realize this chapter is kind of short and boring, but it sets up some important stuff that happens later.**

Chapter Three: Why the Ravine?

When Manny and Jay arrived to his apartment, the sun had just set as it was about 5:30. Jay lived in a small apartment complex, and his home was more towards the back of the building. It was a little cluttered because he mostly only cleaned when Manny came. He had a big couch and television set that took up most of the space in the living room, and it was pretty much the same deal in the bedroom except with a bed instead of a couch. Since Jay usually ate fast food or ordered pizza, his kitchen was clean. Not surprisingly, the fridge was filled with booze of all sorts. Overall, Jay's apartment was small, cozy, and what anybody would expect.

As soon as Manny walked into the home, she crashed on the couch and looked at Jay with a charming smile. He followed and jumped on top of her.

"Owe, Jay," Manny giggled and pulled Jay towards her by grabbing his shirt.

He gave her a light kiss on the lips, and then sat up beside her. A little confused to why Jay only kissed her, Manny sat up as well and gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked worried Jay was angry with her.

"Nothing with you Boo, just didn't that Bianca girl seem a little weird at the garage today?"

"Weird? No. Jerk, yes."

"Well, she asked me to meet her at the ravine tomorrow, so she could pay me for the oil change." As Jay said this, he put his arm around Manny because he knew she would not be too pleased with this information.

"Why the ravine! Does she think she's going to hook up with you?" Now, Manny liked this girl even less.

"Don't worry, Santos. I would never cheat on you. I'm just gonna go there, get the cash, and leave untouched."

"Okay, I trust you Jay, so don't blow it."

"I won't babe. Now, let's get back to what were doing," Jay grinned as he put his arms around Manny and started kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4: Bianca, Jay, and the Ravine

Chapter Four: Bianca, Jay, and the Ravine

Tomorrow came, and Manny left for LA like she does every other Monday. Whenever she left, Jay hated it because he was always alone, especially since Spinner married Emma. Ever since then, Jay could only think about getting married himself, but he was not sure if Manny would accept because she is only with Jay part time.

"This sucks," Jay whined to himself as he just arrived home from the airport. Grabbing a can of beer, Jay moped over to his couch, turned on the TV, and took a nap, which was needed since he did not sleep much last night with Manny.

Twelve hours and twelve beers later, Jay was seriously depressed, and actually looking forward to going to the ravine. Not to see Bianca, but just to see anybody. He decided to walk to the ravine since it was not far, and he wanted to take the time to reflect on the idea of proposing to Manny.

When Jay arrived to the ravine, Bianca immediately saw him, and she walked over to greet him.

"Glad to see you could make it." Bianca reeked of beer leaving Jay curious to how drunk she was.

"Yeah, I just want my money, and then I'm leaving," Jay stated sounding cold, but he didn't want Bianca to try to put the moves on him.

"Fine," Bianca handed him the money. "Why don't you stay? Just for a little bit."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Awe, whats got yah down, Lover Boy?" It seemed as if Bianca sobered up a bit realizing Jay was down in the dumps.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just stay for a little." It wasn't in his best interest to stay, but he would rather stay then have to vent about Manny to Bianca.

"Good," Bianca cheered as she gave Jay a hug. They walked over to some benches by a fire and started talking and drinking.

A few hours later, Jay realized he was becoming pretty drunk, and he needed to get home before he did something stupid.

"Bianca, I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the cash, and hopefully, see yah never," Jay half joked with Bianca. He did not really care if he ever saw her again, but he didn't dislike her anymore. To him, she was okay.

"Didn't you walk here? Let me give you a lift back to your place. I owe you big since you stayed, Mr. Santos." Bianca stood up, and motioned Jay to follow her to her car. Not really wanting to go, Jay still followed Bianca because he felt almost too drunk to walk home.

Following Jay's directions, Bianca sped to his house on the cold Toronto night. While riding in her civic, Jay started to feel guilty about staying so long at the ravine because he knew Manny would not approve. He decided he was going to call her as soon as he got home and tell her how much he missed her and loved her.

About a minute later Bianca stopped in front of Jay's apartment. "So, is this it?"

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." Jay wanted to get out of the car as quickly as possible.

"No problem, thanks for hanging with me tonight. I really haven't met any cool guys here, besides you of course." Now, Bianca felt as if she had a drunken Jay in the palm of her hands.

"Jee, thanks I guess." Jay started to get out of the car when he felt Bianca pull on his arm. He turned around and was stunned when Bianca started to kiss him. Immediately, he pulled away in anger and frustration.

"Bianca! What the hell are you doing!" Jay hurried out of her car and slammed the door shut in disgust leaving Bianca all alone for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Cell Phone

**A/N: Kind of boring chapter, but it leads up to more interesting chapters.**

Chapter Five: Cell Phone

"I can't believe I did that last night," Jay whispered to himself after a night of restless sleeping. Feeling incredibly guilty about spending last night in the ravine with Bianca, Jay picked up his cell and dialed Manny's number. While waiting for her to pick up, Jay thought of what exactly he was going to tell Manny. Should he tell her about last night, or should he wait till she returns home? He was in luck because Manny did not pick up her phone, so he was just left with the answering machine.

"Hey, it's Manny. I can't reach the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, uh Manny, sorry I didn't call last night. I just had a rough day, but I just wanted to say that I love you, and I really miss you. Hope you have a good week," Jay rambled off to the answering machine. Usually, he hated getting Manny's machine, but today he was relieved to say the least.

Now what? Jay thought to himself. Maybe, if it was not too late he could call Spinner to have lunch, but then again, Spin was probably hanging with Emma. Jay was desperate for help though, so he decided to call Spinner.

"Hey Jay, what do you need, man?" Spinner answered his phone sounding exhausted.

"Late night with Emma last night, Spin?" Jay asked jokingly.

"What I do with Em is none of your business, dude," Spinner had to laugh at his friend's joke even if it was immature.

"Okay, okay. So, what are you doing around noon today? I need to talk to you about something important."

"Important? I didn't know you had important things to talk about." 

"Ha, ha, ha, funny, Spinhead. Obviously, it's about Manny, so meet me at the Dot at noon, okay?"

"Sorry, dude. See yah then"

"Later."

Click. Jay tossed his phone on the bed and picked up a picture of Manny on his nightstand. While admiring the picture, Jay felt a burst of happiness and kissed the picture. Then, his phone went off. He looked at it, and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Jay answered in confusion to who would be calling him right now.

"Hey Jay, it's me. Bianca"

"Okay? How did you get my number?"

"You don't remember?" Bianca started laugh. "You must've really been drunk last night because you gave me your number and said to call you anytime."

Appalled by this information, Jay was trying to remember if he really said that, and if he did, why would he. "Look Bianca, I don't remember giving you my number, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me. Buh-bye now!" Hanging up his phone now, Jay threw it across the room in anger and frustration. He did not know why this girl would not leave him alone, and it was really starting to bug him.


	6. Chapter 6: True Friends

Chapter Six: True Friends

Spinner felt as if he was waiting hours for Jay to arrive at the Dot. To waste the time, Spinner was texting his wife about whatever it is newlyweds talk about.

When Jay finally arrived to meet Spinner, Jay snuck up behind Spin and gave him a big slap on the back. "Spinner Mason! It's good to see you!"

"Owe! Good to see you too, Jay." Not wanting to waste any time with Jay, Spinner immediately asked Jay what was up. "So, what's wrong with Manny?"

"I see you're anxious to get back to your wife," Jay said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance to Spinner's impatience.

"Sorry, dude, but I'm here for yah. So tell me, what's up?"

"Okay, so you know how Manny leaves every other week?"

"Yeah, it has been like that for the past year."

"I know, but I've just really been missing her lately, and there's this girl…" 

"Oh jeez," Spinner interrupted. "Here's my advice. Stick with Manny. She's your soul mate."

"No Spinner, it's not like that. I don't like this girl, but she keeps harassing me."

"If you don't like her though, what's the problem?"

"Last night, I went to the ravine to get some needed cash off her, and basically, she took advantage of me since I was a little down. Then a few hours and way too many beers later, she took me home and kissed me!"

"No way." Spinner was in disbelief. He knew Jay had cheated before, but he never thought Jay would ever come close to another girl while dating Manny.

"Way, Spinster, and the worst part is I wanted to propose to Manny when she got back."

"And now you have to worry about telling her what happened with this girl down in the ravine," Spinner completed Jay's thought.

"Exactly, so what do I do?"

"I guess you should just tell Manny the truth, and pray she understands. If all goes well, then maybe you can propose at the end of the week." Spinner felt bad for his friend because he could see how hurt he was, and how much he did not want to hurt Manny.

"Spin, thanks. I know this isn't like me, but thanks for everything. You really are a great friend." Jay stood up and gave Spinner a friendly hug.

"You turned out to be a pretty good friend too, Jay."


	7. Chapter 7: She Kissed You?

Chapter Seven: She Kissed You?

As the week passed, Jay anxiously waited for Manny's return. Bianca continued to call him throughout the week, but Jay ignored her because he did not want to cause anymore problems with Manny.

While driving to the airport, Jay recited several times in his head what he was going to say to Manny. He was going to tell her the full truth about Bianca because he knew if he did not, Bianca would. Plus, Spinner most likely told Emma what happened, so she would probably tell Manny anyway.

"This is it," Jay muttered to himself as he parked in the airport lot.

When walking to greet Manny, Jay's phone went off. He had a pretty good idea who it was, but he prayed that it was not whom he thought.

"Ugh, not now Bianca." Jay clicked ignore, and when he looked up, he saw Manny running towards him. She was wearing a pink, strapless summer dress and had her hair down and wavy.

"Jay!" Manny yelled as she jumped in to his arms. While he was holding her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Then she looked at him and asked him a loaded question. "Who was just calling you, Sweetie?"

Jay sighed. "No one important, my lil cupcake" He put Manny down, and they started to walk out of the airport with hands laced in all when his phone rang.

"Seriously, Jay, who is calling you?"

"No one, Manny. Just trust me."

"Okay," Manny said a little uneasy.

The newly reunited couple reached Jay's car and hopped in to go on a pleasant evening dinner. Realizing he had chickened out at the airport, Jay knew he had to tell Manny what all happened at dinner.

"Bzzt, Bzzt," Jay's phone vibrated with a new text.

"Hey, Babe, can you get that for me?" Not wanting to text and drive, Jay allowed Manny to check his phone, but he soon realized this was a humungous mistake.

"Okay." Manny picked up Jay's phone and read the message in astonishment. "Jay, couldn't get a hold of you by call, so I just wanted to tell you that there's a party down at the ravine tonight. I really hope you can come, and we can party like we did the other night. Let me know what you're doing. XOXO –Bianca," Manny was almost in tears by the end of the message.

"Manny, wait. Before you say anything, you gotta let me explain."

"Explain what! How you hooked up with some skank in the ravine! Real cool Jay! I thought you were better than this," Manny screamed in anger. She started bawling uncontrollably, and Jay was about to cry as well.

"No, listen. I didn't do anything with this girl. I don't even know how she got my number! I love you, Manny, and I would never even think about cheating on you."

"THEN WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!"

"You want the truth?"

"Obviously!"

"Okay, the day you left I was feeling down like usual, and when I went to pick up the money from Bianca, she took advantage of my feelings and got me to stick around for a few hours."

"And you hooked up with her?" Manny asked in fear of his answer.

"Not exactly. I was drinking, and I must've given her my number while I was drunk."

"Great. So now she calls you nonstop."

"Well, not everyday, but just let me finish, K?"

"K," Manny rolled her eyes in disgust. She could not believe what Jay was telling her. She never, ever thought he would do this to her.

"After being there a few hours, I was pretty wasted, and Bianca offered me a ride home. I accepted because of how drunk I was. Now, I know you're probably thinking we hooked up in her car, but we didn't. She just kissed me before I got out, but I immediately backed away," Jay finished explaining hoping Manny would not be too furious with him.

"SHE KISSED YOU! Jay, I don't even know what to say to you anymore."

"Just please, Manny," Jay reached over and grabbed her hand. "Believe me, I only love you, and by no means do I want to hook up with Bianca or any girl for that matter."

"It's not even the fact that she kissed you because I understand you can't help that."

Jay had a sigh of relief thinking Manny would forgive him.

"It's the fact that you lied to me."

"Huh?" Confused with Manny's accusation, Jay became extremely worried.

"You told me that you weren't going to hang around the ravine. You said you were going to get your money and leave, but now I realize that was a bunch of B.S."

"Manny, I didn't mean to."

"But you lied, and now I don't know what to believe from you. For all I know that whole story was a bunch of crap!"

"Come on! You know I wouldn't!" Jay was starting to get angry with all this nonsense she was saying to him. He started to get flashbacks from when they broke up before and began feeling sick to his stomach.

"I thought I did. Take me to Emma's, I don't ever want to talk to you again, Jay." Manny had stopped crying by now and was trying to hold back her tears the rest of the car ride with Jay, but deep down, she was hurting like crazy.

Sitting in awkward silence the rest of the way, the ride to Emma and Spinner's could not have seemed any longer. When the newly broken up couple arrived to their destination, Jay tried to resolve the wounds with Manny but to no avail.

"Dimples…"

"Goodbye, Jay," Manny said before Jay could get any words out. She knew if she let him speak, he would be able to make her reconsider, but she did not trust him once again and could not do that to herself.

Watching the love of his life walk out of his car, Jay started to tear up. He knew he messed up big and was not sure if he could fix it this time.


	8. Chapter 8: Casa de MasonNelson

Chapter Eight: Casa de Mason-Nelson

Pounding on the door of the Mason-Nelson residence, Manny startled the married couple from their affectionate bonding. As soon as Emma opened the door, Manny burst into tears that she had been holding in during the car ride with Jay.

"Manny, what happened?" Emma had serious make out hair and was half dressed while Spinner could be seen in the living room with only his boxers on, but Manny was too upset to even notice.

"Jay! He went to the ravine and drank and, and, we fought, and," Manny kept babbling on and not making any sense to Emma, so Em just nodded her head trying to keep up.

"Just come on in Manny, sit down, deep breaths, and lets make sense with our words," Emma motioned Manny to the couch where Spinner was. He already had a pretty good idea of what was up, so he continued the conversation with Manny to help Emma understand.

"So, I'm guessing Jay told you about Bianca and the ravine?" Spinner asked calmly trying to find out what was bothering his friend.

"WHAT!" Emma shouted in anger. "Jay cheated on Manny in the ravine?"

"No, Em, not at all," Manny started. "He just lied to me."

Starting to calm down, Emma embraced Manny in her arms. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything you need, Spin and I are here for you."

"Thanks. It's just that, after all we've been through, I can't believe he'd lie to me like that."

"Now hold up, Manny. I know what Jay did looks bad, but he really didn't mean it. I don't know if you realize this, but Jay gets super depressive whenever you leave. So, the fact that he just now did something stupid impresses me." Spinner was trying to do whatever he could to defend Jay because he could not imagine how hurt Jay was right now.

"I guess, but how can I be sure that he doesn't talk to this Bianca girl when I'm away?"

Soon realizing that Manny was more upset about Bianca than Jay lying, Spinner was given hope that he could help a bro out. "Manny, are you kidding me? Jay loves you! Bianca means nothing to him, and I can assure you that if you give him another chance, he won't let yah down." Spinner patted Manny on the back and gave her a "you know what to do" smile.

Smiling back, Manny asked, "So, you think he'd really take me back?"

"Of course he would, Manny! He's not even my best friend, and I know that." Now Emma had a smile of joy for her best friend.

"Then tomorrow morning I'm going to march up to his apartment and get me a nice, big piece of Jason Hogart pie," Manny cheered as she now hugged both of her friends.

Spinner was so pleased that he helped his friend out that he almost called Jay to tell him the news. Deciding not to spoil the surprise, Spinner did not call Jay, so now, he was just hoping Jay would not do anything stupid.


	9. Chapter 9: Something Stupid

Chapter Nine: Something Stupid

Looking up at his ceiling, Jay wondered how life became so bad so fast. He had it all. Great friends plus great girlfriend plus great job equals a beyond amazing life for Jay Hogart, but once great girlfriend is taken out of that equation, it all goes down the drain. To add on to all of this, he had not heard from his true best friend, Sean Cameron, for awhile. For all Jay knows, he could have lost Manny and Sean, who is fighting across seas, all in the same week. As Jay was picking up a pen and paper to write Sean a letter, he heard a knock on his door. Knowing who it was, Jay grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes to go out for the night. He opened the door and gave Bianca a friendly hug, and then the two were off to party at the ravine.

On the car ride, there was not much interaction between Jay and Bianca. She knew that now was her best chance to score with Jay, so she was not taking any chances to screw it up. When the two arrived at the ravine, they walked to the benches that they sat on the first time they met at the ravine.

Jay broke the silence. "So, you've been awfully quiet today. I'm not gonna lie. It's a refreshing surprise."

"Shut up, Doofus. I'm just trying to be sensitive to your feelings or whatever. I know you had a rough day." Bianca put her hand on Jay's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"Thanks, B, but the only way I'd feel any better is if Manny came running into my arms saying blah, blah, blah, I'm sorry Jay, and I love you."

"You want her to say blah, blah, blah?" Bianca joked at Jay hoping he would loosen up some.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Jay fell back and rested his body on the picnic table he was sitting on. "I feel like sucha baby saying this, but I feel so lost without her. Without Manny, I have no one."

Bingo, Bianca thought to herself as she rested back beside Jay. "You have me." She looked over into Jay's sad, puppy dog eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey, you didn't pull back this time."

"Honestly, I don't care enough to stop you today." Jay felt guilty about what was happening, but he decided to let it go hoping it would help him forget Manny.

Sitting up, Bianca reached in her pocket searching for an item. "Perk up, Jay. I have some party favors that I think you will enjoy."

"Unless you have a big bag of Manny, I am not going to be pleased."

"You're pathetic," Bianca responded in annoyance to Jay's constant Manny complaints. Finally, Bianca found what she was looking for in her pocket and pulled out a bag of weed. "Here yah go, Jay, I have hippie grass for us."

Jay had sworn off of this stuff for Manny, but since they are not together anymore, he decided to take a joint from Bianca. "You know, this stuff really isn't good for yah."

"Then give it back. More for me." Bianca lit her joint, and then passed the lighter to Jay.

"I think I need it more than you right now." Jay lit his joint as well and the two continued to talk, smoke, and drink throughout the night.

At around three, Jay and Bianca both found themselves wanting to go home for the night. The only problem was they were both too drunk and too stoned to drive.

Since Bianca had been a pretty good friend to Jay tonight, he had decided to invite her to walk back to his place because it was close. When they arrived to his apartment, Jay opened the door, and the two sat on his couch continuing to talk and to smoke.

"So, this is casa de Hogart," Bianca mumbled. "Could I get a touro de grande?"

"Touro de grande? Is that even Spanish?" Nevertheless, Jay stood and reached his hand out to Bianca's deciding to give her a tour.

He showed her the kitchen first, then the bathroom, and finally his bedroom.

"And concluding our tour, this is the master bedroom. Well actually, it's the only bedroom," Jay joked with Bianca. He was still pretty out of it, but she was starting to sober up a bit.

"Jay," Bianca faced him and took his hands in hers. "I really had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"Thanks, I had a good time too, I guess."

"Well, why don't we cap off the night with a bang?" Bianca pushed Jay back on the bed and started aggressively making out with him. At first Jay was going to stop her, but then he realized that he has nothing to lose. Manny hates him. Bianca does not, so the choice seemed obvious to him.

"No play sex, without latex," Jay used this corny line as he reached over to his night stand to grab a condom. He allowed Bianca to unbutton his jeans, and the rest went on from there.

Bianca woke up in Jay's arms and smiled at him. Finally, she had what she wanted, or so she thought. "Sweetie," Bianca poked Jay's chest to wake him up. "Wanna go again?"

"Sure do," Jay replied with a seductive grin. When he reached over to grab another condom, he accidentally picked up the wrong item. He looked over to see what he had grabbed, and it was a picture. It was the same picture that Jay has kissed a few nights before. It was a picture of his true love, Manny.

"What am I doing?" Jay whispered to himself feeling guiltier than ever. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Who in the world could be at my house at this hour?" Jay thought aloud.


	10. Chapter 10: The Break Up

Chapter Ten: The Break Up

As Jay opened the door, he was shocked to see who was knocking.

"Manny! What are you doing here?" Jay was happy to see Manny but scared at the same time.

"I just wanted to talk. Can I come in?" Manny tried to walk in Jay's house, but he stopped her.

"Uhm, just hold on…"

"What?"

"Who's at the door, big boy?" Bianca giggled as she walked into the living room.

"Who the hell is that? Jay, who's here?" Manny stormed passed Jay into the living room and was in for quite the surprise to see a half-naked Bianca on the couch.

Turning to Manny, Jay saw in her eyes how heartbroken she was. He wanted to die.

"Did you sleep with her!" Manny was screaming and crying uncontrollably. "DID YOU!"

"Manny, I'm sorry," Jay spoke so softly he could hardly be heard.

"Yes, we slept together, so get out of my man's house and go cry to your mommy." Bianca said as she shooed Manny away.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me." Manny walked out the door, and then turned around to get in a few more words. "To think I wanted to get back together with someone like you."

"Manny, wait." She stopped to listen to what Jay had to say even though it would not change the situation. "When I hooked up with Bianca, I was sad. I thought there was no chance of us getting back together, which led me to making the biggest mistake of my life. I love you, so please don't leave."

"I have to. Goodbye, Jay." As Manny left, Jay walked to the doorway to watch her leave. He could not believe he lost her, again.

Turning to Bianca, Jay pointed to the door gesturing for her to leave. "Get out of my house, and don't ever talk to me again."

Stunned, Bianca only stared at Jay.

"GO!" Jay yelled starting to cry a little bit.

"Fine, you big baby, but don't come crying back to me when you want some more action." Bianca stormed out of Jay's house, and he was left crying on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11: Learn Your Lesson

**A/N: A couple of things here. One, there is a special guest in this chapter! Secondly, sorry my updates aren't daily anymore. I've been busy with sports and school, but I am finished with the story. Lastly, please more reviews! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Eleven: Learn Your Lesson

About a week had passed, and Manny was leaving for LA again. Jay spent most of his time drinking and watching TV. Except for customers at work, he had barely spoken to anyone or even left his house. Jay wanted to die.

Suddenly, Jay's cell started to ring. Reaching over to grab it, he was hoping it was Manny, but to his surprise, it was someone even better.

"Sean Cameron! What's up!" Speaking to Sean put the first smile on Jay's face this past week.

"Not much, Jay. How are things down there?"

"Terrible, but that doesn't matter. Alls that matters is that you're alive, which leads me to ask why are you calling?"

"Well, I'm on leave right now, so me and a few of the guys are on vacation in Malta."

"Malta?" The thought of that place made Jay want to vomit.

"Yeah, have you heard of it?" Now, Sean could easily tell that Jay was upset.

"Yeah, uhm, it's a long story, but how do you like it down there?" Jay's voice was shaky, and he sounded as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"Never mind that. Jay what's wrong?"

"It's Manny."

"Manny?" Sean interrupted a little confused.

"Yeah, I know I've written you a few times about her, but I never gave you complete detail."

"So, explain."

"Alright, we were dating for a little over a year, and I hung out with this other girl behind Manny's back, sort of. Then Manny found out and broke up with me."

"Did you cheat on her?"

"No, well, not the first time."

"You hung out with this girl more than once?"

"Well, after we broke up, I hooked up with Bianca thinking Manny would never take me back, and then the next morning Manny came to my house to do exactly that."

"And she saw you with Bianca. Man Jay, you just never learn, do you?"

"I guess not," After explaining what happened with Manny, Jay did not feel like talking anymore.

"Look Jay, I know you feel like you've screwed up for good, but don't give up. I can tell you really love her, and I'm sure she still loves you."

"I hope your right."

"I know I am. Hey, I gotta get going, so I'll talk to you later."

"See yah, Cameron."

Click. As much as Jay wanted Sean to be right, he did not believe there was anyway he could get Manny back, but if anybody knew what it would take, it would be Emma Nelson.


	12. Chapter 12: Advice from an Old Friend

**A/N: Another special guest!**

Chapter Twelve: Advice from an Old Friend

At the Dot on the following day, Emma and Spinner finally decided to leave their home and go out into public. Jay followed.

Before Jay arrived, Emma felt that she needed to vent her anger towards him to Spinner.

"Spinner, I cannot believe you invited him here!" Emma was furious towards Jay since he hurt Manny.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but he's my friend, and he needs help."

"But what he did to Manny is unforgivable."

"Maybe. But you and I both know that if he thought he had a chance with Manny, he wouldn't have even spoken to Bianca."

"I guess so."

"I know so."

As Jay moped into the Dot, Emma and Spinner waved him over to where they were sitting. It was obvious that Jay had been drinking some and possibly crying. Emma realized how upset Jay was.

"Hey, how are you?" Emma asked concerned.

"Amazing," Jay said sarcastically. "How are you two love birds?"

"We're good." Spinner said smiling as he looked at Emma.

"I'm jealous." Out of depression, Jay laid his head on the table, and Emma started to feel incredibly sorry for Jay.

She lifted his head up with her hand and spoke to him, "You know, Manny really misses you, so don't give up. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, dude, you just gotta find a way to prove that she can trust you again," Spinner added in.

"Thanks guys, but I don't know if there's much I can do."

"Of course there is, Jay, just be creative," Emma smiled at him, and then looked over to the entrance to see a surprising customer.

"Dude, is that Alex?" Spinner pointed over to the customer.

"I doubt it. I haven't seen her since she moved to Ajax," Jay answered with a sigh.

"Jay, look!" Emma raised her voice in excitement hoping Alex would cheer Jay up.

When Jay finally looked, his eyes lit up, and he actually felt somewhat happy.

"Alex Nunez, my little lesbian, how've ya been!" Jay said as he jumped up in excitement and embraced Alex.

"Jay Hogart, my big player, I'm good," Spinner and Emma gasped at Alex's player comment afraid that Jay may overreact.

"Uhm, Alex, Jay's changed his ways ever since dating Manny," Emma butted in.

"Okay, Emma?" Alex stepped away from Jay and glared at Emma.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mason, but your friend and myself are no longer an item," Jay tried to act tough, so Alex would not rag on him for falling in love with a girl.

"Well, I just thought Alex should know that you're a changed man."

"Changed man?" Alex chuckled. "If Manny Santos has purified Jason Hogart, somebody slap me,"

Jay lightly slapped Alex's arm.

"I guess we have some catching up to do, Mr. Hogart," Alex walked over to the bar in shock from Jay's news.

The former couple sat at the bar together. Studying Jay's depressed body language, Alex realize that he really was torn up about Manny.

"Tell me about Manny. Whys she got you so down?"

"I don't know, Alex. I'm in love with her, and I screwed it up, for good this time."

"Wow. Just give me time to digest the fact that you, Jay Hogart, actually fell in love with a living, breathing human being, Manny Santos," Alex laughed as she tried to joke with Jay.

"Yeah, pretty surprising, huh?"

"YEAH!" Alex hit Jay's shoulder. "So, how'd you screw it up?"

"Well, to make a long story short, we broke up, and I had sex with another girl. Then, the next day Manny came to get back together with me, and wa-lah, she found out about the hook up and left me in the dust. I don't know what's wrong with me. Manny means everything to me, and I'd do anything to get her back."

"Then do it."

"How? Were you not just listening to me? I slept with another girl. That's even worse than what I did to you, and it took you over a year to forgive me."

"Look, Jay, I know it seems bad, but you can get her back. I know it. Because when you're honest and throw in a Jay Hogart smile, it's impossible to say no to you."

"Thanks, Lexi."

"So, are you gonna go for it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my gosh, you're killin me, Jay. Go for it. If you're in love her, then you guys must have something special."

As Alex said that, Jay had an epiphany. "You know what, Alex? I will, and I know exactly what I'm going to do."

"Good." Alex hugged Jay to show that she was happy for him.


	13. Chapter 13: An Apology

**A/N: One more chapter after this!**

Chapter Thirteen: An Apology

"One round ticket to LA, please," Jay requested to the lady at the airport's front desk.

"I have one available for tomorrow at 11 am. There are no stops, and it costs $500," The lady responded while reading the information off a computer screen.

"That'll be great! Here's the cash." Jay slid the money to the lady in exchange for the ticket.

As he was about to leave the front desk, a girl bumped into him.

"Excuse me," Jay said sarcastically and kept walking.

"You aren't even going to look and see who it is?" The woman's voice yelled out.

Turning around, Jay saw that the woman he bumped into was the last person he wanted to see right now. Bianca.

"What do you want? You've already screwed up my life enough." Jay said as he tried to keep walking, but Bianca grabbed his arm.

"Wow. You kick me out of your house, and now, you don't want to talk. What's next? Are yah gonna beat me?"

"Just leave me alone, and go ruin somebody else's life. Please."

"Well, since you said please, no."

"Why?"

"Because, I have nobody. You probably don't know the feeling, but it sucks. Pretty bad."

"Ugh," Jay sighed. "Bianca, trust me. I of all people know the feeling, but you can't go around ruining people's lives to make up for your pain. It doesn't work like that. If you want real friends, then maybe you should start being a little nicer, and stop manipulating people into doing stuff they don't want to."

"Maybe, you're right."

"I am right because if you stopped being sucha jerk, you could be one pretty cool chick."

"You mean that, Lover Boy?"

"Of course."

"Then maybe I'll try it."

"Good, but don't ever try to put the moves on me again. I'm in love with Manny."

"I know, I know, and I am truly sorry for that. So are we cool?" Bianca's apology actually was sincere, and Jay was surprised but knew she was being honest.

"We're cool, B."

Exchanging a friendly hug with Bianca, Jay was finally pleased that she was finally off his back.


	14. Chapter 14: Finally

Chapter Fourteen: Finally

Anxiously, Jay sat on the plane for five and half hours. This was it. He had a plan up his sleeve, but his execution had to be flawless for Manny to fall for it.

First, Emma had to make sure that Manny was out of her apartment for the night. Second, Jay had to get into Manny's apartment, and finally, he would win back his love.

"I've got this," Jay whispered to himself as he exited the airport.

About an hour later, Jay arrived to Manny's apartment, and as planned, she was not there. Quickly, Jay set up a candlelight dinner and put on the same white tux he wore at Manny's 18th birthday party. Now all he could do is wait.

Another hour passed, and Jay started to hear footsteps. It sounded like heels, and then the doorknob turned. Manny walked in.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Manny was stunned to see her ex.

"Fancy place yah got here, Dimples," Jay walked over to Manny and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Thanks, but you should leave, now."

"Manny, I'm not leaving. Not until you're mine again." Jay kneeled down in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Manuella Santos, I am completely and totally in love with you, and I never ever want any other girl. Will you marry me?"

"How can you even ask me that! We're not even dating!" Manny was outraged by Jay's proposal. "You slept with another girl hours after we broke up, and you expect me to believe that I'm the only one you want?" Now, she was starting to sob lightly.

"Yes, because I mean it. Manny, you know I would have never touched Bianca if I thought I had a chance with you. I need you, Boo, and you're the only one I want to be with."

"And how am I supposed to trust you when I'm gone? I know you get depressed."

"Easy. Wherever you're going, I'm going, or vice versa," Jay winked at Manny as he recited words she once told him.

"You remember me telling you that?"

"Of course."

"Then you got yourself a deal." Manny reached out her hand to Jay, so they could do the same handshake they did at Smithdale to signify their engagement.

"I love you, Boo," Jay giggled as he finally felt happy again.

"I love you too, and you're tux."

"It's the best one I have."

"That's the best birthday I had," Manny said as she pulled Jay closer to her by grabbing his jacket.

Passionately, the two began to kiss, and Jay led Manny to the couch. He only had a few words for her before their night truly began. "Only you, Shortcake, forever and ever."

**The End**

**A/N: So, I have a sequel planned up, but I'm not sure if I'm going to write it any time soon because of school and what not. The idea has to do with Sean returning, the lockdown, the Spemma marriage, and Jay and Manny getting married, so tell me if you think I should write or not. Thanks!**


End file.
